The Universal Price
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia holds a secret that saved the universe but will it cost her everything she knows and loves? A Brave New World Part 2 4x22 SPOILERS, AU.
1. 10 Weeks

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

He was thrilled, without a doubt thrilled but the lingering of the past was in his mind when she said those words. A smile filled his face as soon as he processed the words, he couldn't seem not to smile at the idea of sharing a small little girl or boy with the love of his life. Despite the happiness he'd always have the reality of having wiped his son from existence, having ripped away the chance of a life for a little boy and denied him the opportunity to be loved. Part of him wondered if he was destined to hurt his future child just as much, that he'd away screw up as a parent. Even with that worry, he was thrilled at the words Olivia put forth but he just didn't know what secrets she kept as well and what she worried over.

* * *

10 Weeks: Home from Hospital

Peter looked at Olivia as she set the bag down on their bed and sighed as she sat down. Smiling, she pulled him towards her with a hand on his wrist and he sat down beside her. "Are you happy to home...world saved?"

"Without a doubt," Peter chuckled and looked at her, "how many times have we been the heroes to save the universes and after it's all said and done we're called again. I think this is the end, no more madmen...just normal now."

Olivia gave him a look that Peter couldn't place, it was a mix of surprise, relief and scared. "There will always be another battle...it never ends."

"Honey," he touched her arm and pulled her close. "Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you and our child, I promise." Peter kissed her head and didn't see her close her eyes as a tear slipped.

Olivia didn't want to tell him that she knew once he had lost her and it tore him apart. She didn't want to tell him that one day he could have lost her enough to contemplate death, leaving their child alone. She was even more afraid of his reaction when she told him the biggest secret she held and what she'd done to save the world again.

* * *

_Nine Hours Earlier_

_Olivia watched as Peter confronted Bell and Walter stood nearby, a hand on her arm made her turn and she found September. As quickly as she was on the boat she was in the middle of a house, he walked away and she followed._

_"Wait, September where are we? We have to go back..."_

_He stopped and turned to her, "the correct question is when. I have seen the future and there is much at stake, you will never have left them...only you know this journey. You must prepare for what is ahead because only you will be able to stop those who would harm us all. I could not stop it before and that is the time we will see so you know how to stop it from occurring again."_

* * *

_She followed him into a living room and stopped, it was a normal family room in a normal house. It was beautiful and hoped it was her own, she could see herself in it. Laughter soon joined the room and Olivia watched as a young girl hopped down the stairs in a pink leotard._

_"Look at me Daddy, I'm a ballerina." Peter appeared with the girl's coat and a bag, he chuckled._

_"You certainly are, coat and shoes...we'll get you to class and come home and prepare for Mommy's baby shower."_

_The little girl with blue eyes and blond locks bounced with happiness and a smile, "Daddy...things feel funny."_

_Peter bent down and helped her put her coat on, "funny how?"_

_"Like when Grandpa does an experiment and things go funky, like I know something will go funky."_

_Sirens went off and Peter stood up, "the emergency sirens..."_

_The doors to their house were flung open and Olivia watched as Observers flooded in, grabbing Peter and the girl as well as dragging herself out of the kitchen. One stopped and looked at them, "take them to Windmark."_

* * *

_Olivia stared at September, "what's going on?"_

_"What I failed to properly prepare you for...we must move ahead shortly." He took her arm and they walked down the hall, suddenly in a white room with a bed at the end. Peter, herself and the girl all were being held and Observers were looking at them. September looked at her, "the head is Windmark...leader of a faction that resists peaceful observation in favor of dominating the past. He has never been successful...till that moment."_

_"What do you want?" Peter yelled, "we've always cooperated with you people...saved your men when they are dying. Now you drag my family into this..."_

_Windmark made a motion and they hit Peter in the back, he fell to his knees. "Silence, that's much better. Unlike my peaceful brothers...my people see you as nothing more than destructive beings. Unable to manage yourselves, we will manage it for you."_

_"You'll never succeed!" Olivia watched her future self throw the comment out._

_The Observer nodded, "not as long as you're alive...that can be solved. You and your...offspring are a threat, we know what you are capable of and will not allow it to stay among us. You'll be placed in stasis and unfortunately as a human...it will kill you but it's peaceful so you won't expect it." He looked up, "her and the child..."_

_"My daughter is innocent, read her...read her and know she can't do anything to harm you. She isn't like me, she's unable to do anything."_

_He stared at the girl, still wearing her pink leotard and coat. She looked at him afraid and clutching her father's arm. "Leave the child...place Agent Dunham in the chamber."_

_Peter rose up and yelled, "no!"_

_Olivia watched her future self lookat Windmark, "give me a minute please...to say goodbye."_

_He made a motion and they let her go, she moved to Peter and the girl. Bending down, the woman hugged the child to her and whispered before pulling back. "Mommy..."_

_"Henrietta...I love you baby girl, never forget that. You are so much more than you think you are. Protect Daddy and make sure he takes care of you...the right way okay?"_

_The little girl cried and nodded as her mother rose up and pulled Peter close. He shook his head, "Olivia...you can't accept this. I can't loose you...I can't loose him," he placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "I've lost one son already...I can't loose another child, I can't loose you."_

_"We agreed, we named Etta after her Henry...so he'd always stay alive in her." She smiled at him, "I love you and you won't loose me...I'll always be alive in our miracle." She kissed him and backed up to the Observers._

* * *

_Olivia watched as they made her lay down and a chamber sealed above her future self, effectively closing her in and sealing her away. September looked at her, "you do not die, they do not allow him to think you lived but you do. Your son kept you alive because he is unique as is the girl you carry," he looked down at her then up. "But that does not stop Peter from attempting to end his life due to the belief you are gone."_

_"What do I do...to change this?"_

_"The girl is what they seek...she holds a power she is unaware of but Windmark saw. She must not live, she cannot come to life. You must sacrifice her...you must not allow her to live."_

_"But she's my daughter." Olivia let her hand slide to her belly, "I can't..."_

_"You must...if you do not want the world to suffer. There is a possible option, take the boy that was lost and give up the girl." Olivia knew that the world, the universe had so many children that would be lost if it suffered. The idea of giving up her daughter killed her but she'd get her son instead...Henry but would Peter understand?_

* * *

As quickly as she was there, she was on the boat again and Peter was still treatening Bell. Before she could react, she heard Walter ask forgiveness and seconds later felt a sting and darkness.

Only when she woke did she find Peter tearful over her, Walter took and it only took a moment to realize she'd survived death again...this time a bullet. Her only thought was the unborn child inside her, her son...the one she had while her daughter died. Olivia felt irony in the fact that it wasn't she who died to save the universe but her unborn daughter.

The question was...would Peter forgive her when she told him?

* * *

A/N: So I decided to go on the hestitance Olivia had about telling Peter she was pregnant and made it a little AU since obviously the Observers won't come due to Etta being 'sacrificed' but guess who we get back...Baby Henry where he ultimately belongs.


	2. 14 Weeks

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

The house they chose seemed to be perfect but Peter watched Olivia walk around the living room and just stare at the stairs. She shook her head and looked at him, a notion that said she wanted to find another house. He worried about her, she'd become withdrawn to a degree she almost seemed like she was hiding something huge. Olivia was jumpy and it had only been a month since her apparent short-term death but she refused to look at the scan when they went to the obstetrician's office. Peter found her becoming detached about the pregnancy, almost as if she didn't want it.

* * *

14 Weeks: Do we want this?

Peter looked at Olivia across the table, he'd made dinner for her after her doctor's appointment. She picked at the food but ate. "What's wrong, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Sometimes things can't be told," she looked at him. "You once said that one decision can change a universe and despite the outcome it was the wrong thing. When you got in the machine...do you regret the choice you made, even a small amount?"

Putting his fork down, Peter sighed. "One thing but in the grand scheme of things, I'd do it all over again."

"What did you do that you regret?"

He looked down, "September told me when I was in his mind that I had a son..." she eyed him carefully. "With your alternate, showed me the little boy and I regret erasing him and not giving him a chance to live a life or feel love. Maybe if I'd known things would have been different...I don't know. However, one life for two universes is still an acceptable sacrifice...even if it was my own flesh and blood."

"So you think one life is worth sacrificing so a universe could live?" Olivia began to pick at her chicken, waiting for him to speak but quickly added something. "No matter who it is?"

* * *

Peter stared at her, "yes and no...I'll sacrifice anyone and even myself but I will never allow you to be sacrifice. You or our children...I lost a child who I never met and part of me regrets him even being alive but it does hurt knowing he was my son. The idea of loosing a piece of you or you yourself...I'd never recover."

"What if you...what if you could get him back?" She met his eyes, "your son...what if you could get him back? Do you think you'd want that?"

"Not at the expense of a universe...not at the expense of you." Peter leaned back and looked at her, "what's wrong Olivia, you've been distant since you told me you were pregnant. I thought you were happy but you act like you don't want this baby...you're detached."

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what...Olivia we talk about everything, Full Disclosure about everything but what has you so scared that you won't tell me?" He leaned forward again, "are you scared that I'll be upset if you want something different? Do you..." he took a breath, "do you want to have an abortion?"

* * *

He watched her leave the room and heard the bathroom door slam, Peter sighed and sat there unsure of what to do. She was scared of something and he couldn't help her, all he wanted was to understand what she was so afraid to tell him. If she wanted an abortion, and he hoped to whatever higher being there was that she didn't, he'd support her in that decision even if it pained him.

She'd been happy till after they got home from the hospital. All he wondered was why she became suddenly upset and had become detached in the pregnancy. Her hesitance to tell him about the baby alone had been something that had worried him. Did she fear what her temporary death did to the baby, that somehow she had caused issues or that Cortexiphan had caused biological problems?

Getting up, he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Her muffled voice made him sigh, "go away please."

"I'm going to go check on the house and stop by the lab, I love you and I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

He left her and went to check on the old house, he hadn't been but two weeks before and needed to make sure everything was okay. Once he found nothing had been touched, he went to the lab and found Walter just doing nothing but fixing himself a root beer float.

"Oh Peter...I expected you to be home with Olivia. How was the appointment...is my grandchild growing properly?"

Peter chuckled and sat down, "yeah the baby's doing great but Olivia's upset about something and for once she refuses to tell me what it is. Walter is it normal for a new mother to be detached from the pregnancy...she didn't even look at the baby today when they showed us and just referred to the baby as the baby with no emotion. I don't think she wants this."

Walter stopped and sat down, "your mother was thrilled...about our son. I can only suggest she thinks something wrong with the baby...Nina Sharp could relieve all fears with her advanced machinery. Massive Dynamic has a Embryonic and Neonatal Center that works cutting edge advancement in the area of prenatal development. Take Olivia to that, have a DNA test ran...they can do it this early, relieve all her fears that baby is perfect."

"Thanks Walter, I'll call Nina and see if she can book an appointment for Olivia. I just...I'm more worried for Olivia, emotionally she's distant even from me. She's hiding a secret, something she can't tell me and she tells me everything...we have no secrets. It has to be so big she thinks I'll hate her. She asked about my son in the other timeline...about getting him back."

Walter nodded, "you said you'd be telling her but you told me because it was what you saw in the Observers mind. The son you had with her double...Henry I think. Why would she do that, I'd think she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him...especially now that she has her own."

"Exactly, it's like...when she asked she already knew about Henry but I never told her. There was no reaction, no look or surprise...she knew and I can't figure out how she knew."

"I certainly didn't tell her...I know Olivia's anger and I certainly don't want it!" He began making his float again. "If she knew before the pregnancy, is the fear of having a son and replacing yours what bothers her perhaps? Maybe she fears you'll be angry if it's a boy and you'll think she's trying to replace the boy you already had."

* * *

Peter shook his head, "I'd never be upset at that...they would be genetically different. You said Olivia has genetically absorbed some of the Cortexiphan...that alone would make our child different."

"And the other has a gene mutation that Olivia's exposure to Cortexiphan corrected, Chromosome 11. There would be a sign of it on the previous child but none on this one...the gene mutation would most likely continue onto the next generation. It's harmless though," he smiled, "I asked her about it...she said it just makes her unable to see as clearly at night...night blindness in a minor degree."

Looking at the table, Peter shook his head. "I just want her to tell me what she's scared of...I've never seen her like this...in any timeline. She's so strong and takes everything head on, no matter the cost. After all the damage we've had from secrets we decided to tell each other everything even if it hurt us for a little bit...now she's keeping one."

"Would it change how you feel about her?"

* * *

That earned Walter a chuckle, Peter shook his head. "Never...nothing she does, nothing ever could change the fact I love her. She's my life...my sole reason for being here. I just wish she'd get that through her thick head. I have to admit that I hate a thin peace of metal can make her look at life differently but she won't even listen to words I've been saying for years."

Walter chuckled, "your mother was the same way...stuck in her ways. You tell Olivia words and it doesn't work so you have to find another way to express them. I know you son, you're romantic enough...find a way to tell her what she means to you and that nothing she does or has to say can change how you feel."

Peter smiled, "sometimes Walter, in times like these, it reminds me why I chose you as my father."

* * *

A/N: Things are developing...Olivia was once open with Peter but now she's afraid. Next we see Peter discover the results and his reaction.

Could you please, please review! I rarely get reviews anymore and I want to know what people think about my fics...constructive criticism is nice to know where I'm going.


	3. 18 Weeks

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

After speaking with Nina, who was thrilled at a grandchild but shocked Olivia hadn't told her, Peter arranged to have a couple of scans done to relieve Olivia's fears about the pregnancy. Hopefully let her see everything was alright with the baby. Conventional scans could tell them some medical issues if any were present and even if they were having a boy or girl, but Peter was determined to know everything so it would help Olivia through it. She still didn't talk to him about what was bothering her and he let it go, knowing that pushing hadn't been the right thing to do in the first place. She would tell him in her own time, he was just unaware how explosive she'd be when they arrived at Massive Dynamic.

* * *

18 Weeks: Secrets Revealed

Olivia looked out the window as they drove through New York, Peter had told her they'd be spending the day in New York and it made her feel a bit better to get out of Boston for a while.

"So what's the plan?" She smiled at him and he shrugged, "Peter...I don't like surprises." They drove into the underground parking lot of Massive Dynamic, her car had an automatic pass on it. "Massive Dynamic...what are we doing here?"

He parked after a few moments and turned off the car. "I spoke with Nina...she's arranged to have a full set of neonatal scans done. DNA tests will show us if there's anything to worry about and I doubt there will be. Olivia I'm trying to help..."

Olivia shook her head, "no...I want to go home."

"You're upset about the pregnancy, afraid of something...whatever it is we can work through it. These tests will help all of us..."

"I don't want tests, I don't want anything...I want to go back to Boston and forget this ever happened."

* * *

He was angry but he reeled in his anger, he swore he'd never unleash it on Olivia after everything she endured with her stepfather. Calmly he spoke, "what are you afraid of? Olivia I'm trying to help, everything I do just puts miles between us...you don't talk anymore. I honestly feel like we were closer when you didn't remember our life together...please tell me what I can do, please!"

She looked at him and had tears in her eyes, "if we do these tests, you'll never forgive me. I did something unthinkable and I can't risk the idea of you hating me for the rest of our life. In this instance, ignorance is bliss."

"Whatever you did you can tell me..." he took a deep breath and asked a question he never thought he'd ask. "Did...were you unfaithful? Do you think this baby isn't mine..."

Olivia shook her head, "no...never, I know this baby is yours. I know that with certainty, I'd never...just please don't do this."

"Whatever the results are I could never hate you..." he leaned over and cupped her cheek. "I don't care...I love you Olivia and repeatedly I've made that clear. Time and space can't stop it, death can't stop it...I love you and no matter what happens today or tomorrow, that won't change."

"You say that now..."

"I mean it, always. You belong with me...always." He leaned his head against hers, "please just do this and let's find out if everything is okay with our baby." Pulling back he looked at her, pushing hair back. "I'll be right here with you...no matter what. Trust me please, nothing shown today will change that."

Olivia let a tear fall and he wiped it away, "please...Peter I can't."

He saw the pain on her face and something was scaring her, something that not even facing it head on could fix. Never in his entire life had he seen Olivia Dunham as scared or broken as she was at that moment. Something had happened, something she was afraid of and everything he could think of wasn't it. She didn't want an abortion, she hadn't betrayed him and now the tests...the tests scared her the most. Something that would show up on the tests scared her beyond belief and he just couldn't do that to her.

* * *

He went upstairs and found Nina waiting, "Peter...where's Olivia?"

"I made an error Nina and I apologize, maybe we'll reconsider the scans in a few months but right now she's not up for them."

Nina nodded and sat down on a small couch in the hall, Peter sat down beside her. "How is she?"

"Olivia is Olivia, set in her ways. She doesn't want these tests and that's how it's going to be. Nothing I said could convince her otherwise." Telling Walter that Olivia was lost and distant was one thing but telling Nina was like exposing a secret that would do more harm than good. Leaving Olivia to the wolves was the last thing he'd ever do so he decided stubbornness was the way to go. "Dr. Sheldon has said the baby is good, was at the last checkup. No signs of anything, Olivia doesn't want to know the sex so we're going to let it be a surprise. She's feeling movements so we know everything is fine."

"As long as the baby is fine I won't object, just let me know when you would like to have the scans run." She patted his leg, "as my future son-in-law you have first priority after Olivia...whatever you need. Do me a favor, I know she's in the car, just take her to a spa and let her relax for a few hours, I'll call my spa and have them set up an immediate appointment for a prenatal massage. Also seeing Arrow will help, take her to the stables afterward. That horse has always been able to calm her...she's her old riding mare's foal."

Peter chuckled, "being a mom...I'll see what I can do to convince her to do anything besides go home."

* * *

He found Olivia in the car rubbing her belly, the baby had obviously been kicking. She looked at him as he got in, she watched him smile. "What did she say to my behavior?"

"I just told her you were being stubborn, I'm not going to tell her you broke down or are scared. I said we'd see about the tests later on if you're up for it. Being the mom that she is...she kinda knows what happened without me saying anything. She's calling you in a massage at her spa and after I have a surprise for you...no tests, no nothing that's stressful. It's something you'll enjoy completely."

Olivia smiled fully for the first time in weeks, Peter's heart broke at the sight of her happy. "So after I reject everything you've done you still want to surprise me with something?"

"I want you happy Olivia, that's all I want is for you to be happy. If you don't want tests, we'll go the tradition route with the pregnancy like every other woman in the world. As for surprising you..." he smiled at her. "No matter what happens, I will never stop surprising you, making you happy or loving you." Peter leaned over and kissed her. "So up for a day in New York?"

"With you...always."

* * *

After the spa, Peter drove Olivia to the stables that he knew Nina Sharp frequented. The agent brightened at the sight of the building as they parked. Getting out she looked around and waited for him. "So...I'm told you have someone to introduce me to, maybe even someone our little one will ride with one day."

Olivia was vibrant for the first time since she told him she was pregnant, she pulled him into the stables and to a stall where a bay horse was munching on hay. His head immediately came through the window and she petted his face. "Hey there Arrow...you remember me don't you boy." She looked at Peter, "this is Bangladesh's baby, my old riding horse. Nina told me he sired a filly two years ago, she bought her and now she's down about two stalls. I got to name her and one name always stuck in my head."

Peter petted the horse's neck, "yeah what was that?"

"Petra...I know why now. She'll be perfect for our son to ride when he's a little older." She turned back and Peter shook his head.

"It's a boy?" He whispered and Olivia smiled, nodding. "How do you know?"

Looking at him with her smile still wide she shrugged, "I feel it...it's a boy." He smiled at that, it was a start.

* * *

A/N: Okay if anyone knows my fics, most of the long ones have a twist in them and trust me in two chapters you are going to get a twist you will not expect. Chapter 5 will leave you wondering what the hell is going on and it's going to get crazy in Chapter 6.

Please review...I love reviews almost as much as Fauxlivia loves coffee, really really really good.


	4. 22 Weeks

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

Olivia slowly became herself again, Peter noticed that once he backed off of questioning her and allowed her space she opened up. It had been surprising the evening after they'd gotten back from New York when she had curled up with him on the couch, a first since before the whole Bell-universe-ending bit. It had shocked him that she'd taken his hand and placed it on her belly, letting him feel for the first time their son kicking. For a month Peter let Olivia do what she wanted, within reason of course, and didn't pressure her about anything. Things were finally back to normal.

* * *

22 Weeks: Back to Work!

Peter stood making breakfast in Olivia's kitchen, part of him wished that they'd find a house because he wanted to get out of the apartment. It wasn't small by any means but he wanted a house for their growing family, a yard for their son to run around in. He heard shoes across the wooden floor and turned to see Olivia in her standard black and white suit with one exception, it was maternity.

"What's this? Broyles said the division wouldn't be up and running for three months, did someone decide to do something fringe-like?"

Olivia chuckled, "it's been three months since we saved the universe from Bell and funding was received. Come on, get a shower and get dressed while I finish that."

Peter smiled and leaned in, kissing her. "Is he up this morning or asleep?"

"Oh he's up, I don't care if he's just five months along and not supposed to be this active...he's active! In fact, I think he's pure Bishop with his inability to stay still." Olivia smiled as Peter touched her belly and found their son active, the older Bishop laughed. "What's funny?"

"He's going to have us searching left and right every single minute we turn around." Peter kissed her head, "don't burn anything." He left but turned in the doorway, "I know Broyles gave you three months off and said not to even think about cases but have you told him about the baby because if not...I want to be there to see the look on his face when he finds his best agent is pregnant."

Olivia turned to look at her boyfriend, "I don't know why you think he's going to be shocked."

"Oh trust me...he'll be shocked." Peter left the kitchen and continued into the bathroom. "Expect stares from everyone!"

* * *

Oh and did they stare, the moment they walked into the new building with their badges, Olivia had been stared at. From security agents to agents who knew her, the best agent Fringe Division had was a new sight to behold. Peter quickly noticed it annoyed her but she said nothing, even when she was asked questions by the woman creating new badges for them.

"How many weeks are you?" The mousy blond agent asked as she processed new IDs. "My husband I are thinking about having one of our own, how is pregnancy? Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Olivia just smiled and waited for her new IDs, Peter flipped through the new guide they'd been given. It was a three inch binder full of rules that they were probably not going to be held to most of the time. "Agents must wear identification at all times and have it within eye sight of leading agent at all times. Guess I should get you a belt clip or a lanyard."

"It means you too, see the asterisk at the bottom."

Peter sighed, "this also applies to all employees and visiting witnesses." He shook his head, "what are we going to do...seriously, it's not like we're going to be impersonated."

Olivia shrugged and accepted the IDs from the agent behind the counter. "Stranger things have happened. We should go, apparently we have a meeting with department heads in twenty minutes and I want to see the division hub before we do."

"Rule 497 is a piece of crap by the way, who needs to have their entire DNA scanned for system entry?"

* * *

The division hub was automatic city, everything was computerized and the agent computers were flatscreen. It reminded Peter of the other side instantly, they must have copied the other universe's Fringe Division. Peter noticed Olivia's eyes light up at it all, she had let it slip to him during a quiet night of talking that she always preferred the other side's Fringe Division more. As far as Olivia Dunham was concerned, she was in heaven and he knew it.

"Hon, I know you're about ready to go crazy over all this but Broyles is staring right at us."

Olivia nodded, "you talk to him...I'm going to go look at the Event Tracker." She headed over to a computer at the middle of the hub, Peter chuckled and headed over to Broyles.

"Sir...good to be back, how are you?"

"Fine, is Dunham alright...as far as I know she's never returned after a break without talking to me first."

Peter turned and look at Olivia, who seemed to work the new computer with ease. "Uh...well right now Olivia Dunham is in technology heaven, long story but needless to say you won't be pulling her away from the new systems for a while."

* * *

"Am I correct in offering congratulations...news travels like gossip in a high school around here?"

The consultant nodded, "twenty-two weeks, not many people know per Olivia's request but it's a boy. I'm hoping she won't be running into anything dangerous will she?"

Broyles looked over at Olivia, who seemed engrossed in the computer. "Considering she's the first agent not to scream at the new systems...she's probably better suited for division work for the time being."

"That will make her happy."

"Damn computer!" A brunette looked up, "my system is going crazy, can we get the old system in here like yesterday."

Olivia turned to look at her, "hit system action, go to reprocess and wait five seconds." She turned back around and went back to her work."

The brunette put her hand up instantly, "thanks Dunham."

"No problem Brooks."

Peter shrugged, "seems like she's happy...besides paperwork this is the first time I've seen her so invested in a computer."

* * *

Olivia was quickly over to them with a smile on her face, "Event Tracker, Echelon System, Data Processing System...it's everything they had and more."

"So I take it you have no objection to division work Dunham," Broyles looked at her and motioned to her middle, "given your current condition I can't allow you in the field."

An agent groaned and yelled, "who knows how to recover old files from this system...it's not letting me see the database?"

Olivia turned to look at the agent, "each system has a link to the old database. Go to DATB, type in the year and then the case file by either number or name."

"Thanks Dunham!" The agent practically yelled after a few moments, "finally!"

Turning back to Broyles, she shook her head. "I have a feeling if I don't stay in the division, half your agents will loose their minds with this new system." That had both men chuckling as Olivia had to go save another agent.

* * *

A/N: I thought a little silly chapter would be great before the big shocker that's Chapter 5 because honestly you will not see it coming. Just re-read Chapter 1 like five times before you read the next chapter when posted.

I love reviews...almost as much as Olivia loves the new division.


	5. Five Years

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

He told her there was no hope but then he saw a possible future after already having surrendered the child and taken the girl. She was defined by the struggles in her life but if she could defeat them before the birth of the child's brother it could allow her to return to her parents despite her advanced age. So in a bubble of time untouched by others, unseen by the others he allowed her to grow. A woman he would save in the future accepted his request to care for the child. She was safe...she would grow and she would defeat those who threatened her and her universes.

* * *

5 Years: Strong and Able!

A little girl sat in a white room playing with the blocks she had been given, the door to her room opened and she expected her caretaker Miss Milly. However, he was there and she stood up as she always did when he came. He walked over to her and sat down at the table, she sat down as well.

"Are you well Etta?"

She nodded, "yes...Miss Milly says I was not in trouble for the room I burned but I feel in trouble."

"You are not, it means you are ready. You can face them now and once you do...you can return to your parents. They will be...glad to see you, they miss you very much."

The five year old smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "I want to see them, when are we going to face the others?"

"I believe it is time...if you so wish."

Little Etta smiled and looked at him, "I want to say goodbye."

"I shall return in five minutes." He stood and left, Etta sat down on her bed and looked at the picture of her parents that September gave her the year before on her birthday. Her mom was beautiful and her dad looked smart, both looked happy in the picture.

* * *

She'd never seen them before, since the day she was born she'd been raised to be a fighter. To win against the other faction that wanted only to hurt and harm. September said she was special and that only she was strong enough to stop the faction. Etta didn't believe him at first but then she started to do things that Miss Milly couldn't do. Special things she said they were...but Etta thought they only hurt her.

Stopping the faction would save her world September said, so to save her life her parents gave her up. He said her mother gave her up to save the universes and only she could according to September. Would her mother and father be proud of her or not like her because she wasn't supposed to live?

She saw things like futures and timelines, a so-called gift but even at five years old she knew she shouldn't be able to do that. No one should see time, she knew that...it wasn't good. September said the universes gave her the gift because she was special...what was special about her though?

* * *

Getting dressed, she put on her dress that Miss Milly had laid out that morning saying she'd probably need to wear it and waited for September. If she was going to save the universes, she would need his help.

The door opened and September walked in, "are you ready to go?"

"I am ready to face them...what will I need to do?"

He stared at her, he'd always been partial to the Dunham-Bishop family, a strong affinity for them and the girl was no different. "Create a wall between their time and yours...I shall give you the year and you must use your knowledge of time to think of a solid barrier between their time and yours. It will not prevent time from flowing but it will prevent exchange of beings from both times."

"Won't you get stuck?" Curious eyes looked at him and he thought about it.

"It would appear so but it is an acceptable risk."

* * *

September appeared with Etta in a park, she looked around. "Where are we...what is this?"

"It is a park...you will learn to play later once you return to your parents. This is where they will come, you must concentrate on making the barrier here. The year is 2600...you must think of that year when you create the barrier in that year."

Etta nodded, "and we will be safe?"

"You have been trained from infancy to do so...you know how, there is no need to be hesitant."

* * *

The young girl closed her eyes and thought about the year 2600, thinking of a string she wound it through time to that year and allowed the image of a light to float down and around that line. She felt things bump against the light but nothing got through. Opening her eyes, she felt weak and saw September bending down beside her as she fell to the ground. "I think I did it."

"You succeeded, you are safe now. I must go but someone will come for you...you will go to a place that will make you better. Do not tell them of your gifts but ask for your mother...her name is Olivia Dunham, she works at the FBI."

Etta felt tired and her mind was heavy, "September will I ever see you again?"

"I do not know but I shall keep close observation on you."

With that a little girl laid down in the grass of the park having felt tired and weak. September walked away from her and allowed a strange woman a few feet away an hour later to find the young girl. He knew her parents would find her with ease, her mother's name was well known at the FBI and would be reached immediately upon contact.

* * *

A/N: Like I could really sacrifice Etta...

Next her parents meet her, what will their reaction be and can Peter forgive Olivia for trading their daughter for his son?

I love reviews...a lot! SO please click the blue button and let me know about what you think of this twist!

PS Just so you know, the image in the description box is what I imagine Etta to look like at five years old.


	6. 30 Weeks

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

It had been a rather calm two months at work, Peter found himself happy that he had only investigated two murders that turned out to be completely explainable were handed off to PD immediately. Olivia seemed to be completely at home in the division hub, helping agents and filing electronic paperwork. He never thought he'd see Olivia more happy then she was in the hub but he was about to find out things were more complicated then he thought possible.

* * *

30 Weeks: A what...?

Olivia and Peter stood in the kitchen of the old Bishop house, they'd decided to just repaint and renovate the house where needed. It had been home for years so it was the perfect place to raise their own family, they didn't need a new house when they had a good one with memories just sitting around.

"How'd Dell do today after the whole file loss error?" Peter chuckled as he watched Olivia make salad, it seemed like the end of the world had come down on Fringe Division when Markus Dell had lost nine weeks of files due to errors. Olivia had saved him yet again but he'd be put in the field due to his ability to screw up the computers.

Olivia smiled, "he was upset but knows he's better of in the field." Looking up she stopped at seeing September in her kitchen, Peter turned to to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"The girl is safe...only after did I see another possible future. She achieved her goal and saved the universes but she has been alone much of her life. She needs you..."

Peter shook his head, "what girl?"

"Your daughter," he looked at Peter, "the one that would have doomed your universe...the child traded for your son. I saved her at the last moment, she is alive yet...has grown in age. She needs you..."

Olivia's phone rang and she picked it up, "Dunham? Yes sir...what's going on? When, where at...who is she?" The agent looked up at September and he nodded before turning and disappeared.

Peter turned to look at Olivia, "what is he talking about?"

"I'll explain on the way, Broyles called from Children's Hospital." She reached over and turned off the stove, walking out of the kitchen to get dressed since she was in sweats. Olivia took time to think about what to tell Peter as she dressed. He was waiting by the stairs when she finished, he held up her coat and helped her into it.

* * *

The drive was short and a few blocks from the hospital Peter asked the question. "What was he talking about?"

"Before Walter shot me, moments before actually, September grabbed me and showed me the future." She sighed and looked out the window. "It was a normal life with a special little girl...but she was sought after by a faction of his people that ultimately killed me and our unborn child to get her exactly where they wanted her. I didn't want to give her up but September said that the universe would suffer unknown numbers and I kept thinking one child for millions was a worthy cost...despite the fact she was ours." Olivia looked over at Peter and found him looking at her. "When I agreed I felt...angry and upset that my child had to die for everyone else. So in return he gave us your son...Henry." She saw Peter's face change, disbelief and surprise. "I don't know what scans will yield...my DNA or hers so I refused them. I know you're angry at me...I just don't want you to hate me for giving up our child in place for someone else's."

Silence filled the car, Peter didn't know what to say to the explanation she'd given him. His anger was focused on the fact Olivia had so easily traded their daughter for the universe's survival. He'd damned a universe to keep her, unable to give her up and had he been given the choice...he'd have damned the universes all over for the sake of his daughter. The very idea Olivia could so easily give up their child and carry his biggest mistake in life under her heart made him question whether she would always sacrifice anything needed to save the universes.

September showing up and telling them that he'd made a mistake and had managed to save their child only made the pain a little better. He had his daughter back and while he was prepared for his son, he was unsure if he'd be able to properly show them both the same amount of love and care. One was everything he wanted and had been returned to him while the other was his biggest mistake in life...proof of his infidelity. Peter didn't know what to do or think, he'd have to let time heal wounds and things take their course.

* * *

Broyles was waiting when they showed up, still angry with Olivia over what she'd done, Peter hung back while she talked to their superior. Still within earshot, he stood only a few feet away.

"What happened?"

"Woman found the girl in the park, unconscious and unresponsive. They brought her here and she began to wake up six hours ago...asking specifically for you. She won't say anything else, nearly mute in many aspects."

Olivia nodded and looked back at Peter, he just looked at her. Turning back she asked a question of significance to her. "Did they run any tests on her?"

"Massive Dynamic has a few doctors doing part time work along the entire Eastern Coast. Three in this hospital, one of them caught your name being asked and alerted Nina Sharp. She sent a team down and they yielded surprising results." Broyles handed her a file and Olivia opened it, reading the inside.

She sooner felt Peter near her than heard him, he was still silent as he read the results over her shoulder. "Healthy blood levels, DNA test shows Cortexiphan attached to strands in repetition. Also DNA showed paternal and maternal match in the Massive Dynamic Database...she's mine and Peter's daughter."

Broyles nodded, "I stopped asking about the impossible years ago...I don't care how she arrived but she's here. I suggest you two get a jump start on your parenting. She'll be released into your custody once a doctor says she's ready to leave."

"May I see her?"

* * *

They were allowed in, Peter stood by the door while Olivia neared the bed. The nurse that had been sitting with the girl left without a word. The five year old looked at Olivia as the agent neared the bed. Olivia sat beside her and smiled, the girl just stared at her then looked at Peter.

"I think you asked for me...I'm Olivia Dunham," she motioned to Peter. "That's Peter Bishop, can you tell us your name?"

A whisper escaped the tiny girl, "do you know me?"

Olivia stared at her, "Henrietta?" Peter nearly gasped at her use of that name, he never planned to name their son Henry or a daughter Henrietta. That name was left in the past, never to be used again yet she used it as naturally as if the girl was meant to have that name. "Etta...I've missed you so much baby girl."

"It's okay," her voice was timid, "I know you gave me to September so I could save the universes. He said only I could...right?"

"Yes," Olivia had tears in her eyes and she pushed the shoulder length strands back from Etta's face. "Yes and I never wanted to give you up, I never did."

* * *

Etta looked at Peter, "did he want to give me up?"

"No," Olivia shook her head. Peter was surprised she even answered the question for him. Like she knew what he was thinking but she also read him like a book. "No, Daddy didn't want to give you up...he never wanted to you to go away. You're not going anywhere anymore...you're going to stay with us forever."

The little girl shook her head, "no...not forever, just until you die but that's a long, long time from now."

"How do you know that?"

"I see time," Etta whispered, "September said it was because I am special that I see time. I don't like to, I wish I didn't but it won't go away."

Peter spoke for the first time, "you are special Etta and we wouldn't change how you are, in any way."

* * *

A/N: We see more interaction in the next chapter, Peter's anger at the situation causes a little distance between him and Olivia but Etta will smooth it over in a special way.

I love reviews...after all I gave you Etta back.


	7. 34 Weeks

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

Peter knew that the issue with Etta's original sacrifice was creating a rift between him and Olivia because he refused to look past the matter. Despite having Etta in their home for three weeks, the girl was still timid and often cried for long periods at things she perceived as wrong which was almost everything. Her sheltered life put more stress on both of them, Olivia was just six weeks away from delivery and put on bedrest the same week Etta arrived home due to blood pressure. Peter found himself having to be a single parent a very special yet misunderstood little girl.

* * *

34 Weeks: It's okay...

Peter looked at Etta as she ate her nightly snack of milk and cookies, it had been a bad day after an accident and a crying spell that took up the better part of three hours. A nap had followed the spell and then dinner and a game which followed another crying spell when she made a mistake during her homework.

"Want to say goodnight to Olivia?"

Etta nodded, "and brother..."

A smile crossed his face, "and brother, I think if you go put your pajamas on and grab a book then she'll read you that book if you ask nicely."

"Burlap Bear?"

"A favorite, go on and I'll be right back up."

"Okay." She started out of the dining room but turned back, "Daddy it's gonna be okay...I promise."

Half the time his daughter's ominous answers had him worried but he knew without failure that everything she foretold came true. Etta was beyond them in so many ways but she was still a scared little girl with no idea of the lifetime she lived in.

* * *

Cleaning up the mess she made, like any typical five year old she had more cookies on the chair and table then in her stomach, Peter headed upstairs to his and Olivia's room. He heard the blond agent already midway into Etta's book.

"and Bear came across a fox and the fox said...Bear, Bear stop right there. There's a monster up ahead."

"Monsters aren't real Mommy," Etta looked at Olivia. "Grandpa said all monsters have scientific origin...that they only scare us because they are scared too."

Olivia chuckled, "that's right but guess what," she pushed back Etta's blond strands. "Not many people know that and Bear certainly didn't."

"Read more!" Etta turned the page and pointed, "read more please."

"Of course, come here." Olivia pulled Etta to her and her near miniature copy laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Peter knocked finally after watching, "can I come in and hear too?"

"What do you think?" Olivia looked at Etta, "should we let him in?"

Etta nodded, "yes...so he can protect Brother from the monsters since he doesn't know yet."

"Okay," Olivia smiled and waved Peter in, he crawled into bed with them and listened. "But I don't see any monsters, the Bear said. And he kept on walking because he didn't believe there was a monster up ahead."

"He should listen to Fox, there is a monster...see." Etta pointed to the yellow eyes hiding in the trees.

Peter chuckled at her, "well I guess Bear will have to learn. Let Mommy finish the story Princess."

* * *

_Peter stood watching the bonfires that consumed corpses, he watched as dozens of Observers threw the bodies into the fires. His hands were cuffed and he was immediately pulled away towards a vehicle, Etta was being held by two Observers and another had Olivia in cuffs ahead of them._

_The image suddenly changed to a room, Olivia laid in a tube-like chamber alone and somewhat conscious. Gas began to fill it and the chamber began to freeze up with a clear substance nearly like Amber but not. He heard himself yelling for them to stop and then watched as Etta was placed on a nearby table and a device was placed on her tiny arm. The five year old began to scream as something was placed on her skin._

_The room disappeared and only a field of tulips surrounded him, moonlight showered them and him. Looking up he saw Etta nearing him, she wore a white dress and looked beautiful. Bending down, he caught her as she ran to him. "Daddy."_

"_Etta...are you doing this?"_

"_I see time...I know why Mommy saved me, because of that timeline. I had to stop the other Observers because only I could. You're mad at Mommy...I know you are so I showed you why I had to go away. You're dreaming, this is Mommy's happy place." She bent down and pulled a tulip from the ground, holding it out to him. "I like it, I wish Brother could see it but he's not special like me."_

"_I understand now...Etta I understand Princess." He pulled her into his arms and held her, she held onto him. "I understand and no matter what, I never wanted you to go away."_

_Etta just smiled at him, "Grandpa said that the greater good must have sacrifices sometimes." She yawned, "time for no more dreams...tired. See you later Daddy." She waved and skipped away before disappearing. _

Opening his eyes, Peter found himself in bed and it was still dark. Looking beside him he found Olivia asleep beside him with her back to him. Turning over, he wrapped himself around her and entwined their hands. He understood so well, the pain the world would suffer...the pain she would suffer and he'd be forced to watch as she was killed. Billions for the price of one...he understood and it was a price he could accept finally, especially since Etta had been given back to them.

* * *

The next morning, Peter woke to a hand running through his hair. Opening his eyes, he found Olivia sitting beside him in bed. She had returned from the bathroom as was her morning ritual and seemed content. "Hey."

"Morning, is the munchkin up yet?" He turned onto his back and looked at the clock to see it was six-thirty in the morning. It was the usual wake up time so he didn't know why he bothered asking, pregnant or not Olivia had a schedule she didn't divert from...ever!

"Nope, sleeping just like her father...unable to be woken by anything." Olivia laid down, slowly and carefully because of the huge span of her belly. "Something happened last night...you aren't as distant this morning, the anger is gone. What happened?"

Peter sighed, "Etta happened...even in her sleep she's amazing. She showed me the timeline she would have lived in, the death and pain of millions as well as my own personal Hell. I understand what you had to do, the choice you had to make...I'd have made the same choice a million times over."

Olivia chuckled and rubbed her belly, "he's active this morning..."

He rolled over and placed a hand on her belly, feeling as their son kicked. "He's going to have us running in circles, guess it's a good thing he has a sister...to be his play toy." Looking up into olive green eyes, Peter smiled at her. "We need to give him a name...have you thought of anything?"

"Hmm...well I was going to suggest Henry after his original name and after his sister. However we have Etta back and her legal name in both timelines is Henrietta...I was thinking either Robert after your grandfather or Finley after my father's middle name, his middle name was Finn."

Peter nodded, "how about Finley Robert Bishop...we'll call him Finn." Rubbing a hand across her belly he received a kick and chuckled, leaning down to kiss the taunt skin. "Just a few more weeks Finn, just a few."

* * *

A/N: I just had so much enjoyment out of this chapter, having curled up with my little brother the same way and he's around Etta's age to read a book so I know what it's like. We will see more of Etta and Peter as well as Etta and Olivia, as a case pulls Peter away in the next chapter leaving the two girls alone...

Reviews I love...please and thank you!


	8. 38 Weeks

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

Just as they were settling into a normal life, where scientists only occasionally decided to give insanity to the world and they had 1.5 kids, a house and a very stable partnership, the government decided it would be a good time to throw normal out the window. Of course, being as tight-knit as they were, the Oversight Committee nor Congress had any idea about Etta or her abilities, however they knew very well how tied Peter was to the machine. So on a Sunday morning, out of the blue while Peter was making pancakes with Etta the government decided to show up and ruin their lives...at least not in a bad way it would later be.

* * *

38 Weeks: Relationships...

Peter watched as Etta stirred blueberries into the pancake batter very slowly as any five year old could. He watched in amusement as she did so, Olivia sat a few feet away in the dining area reading the paper but was watching as father and daughter did something so normal and without tears or issues.

A knock at the door made her get up, despite being pregnant she would never be described as slow. Their son was very quiet and the pregnancy had been an absolute breeze. Walking to, she opened it to see a soldier and a man dressed in a suit.

"May I help you?"

The man nodded, "Mrs. Bishop I presume?"

"Some would say in a sense yes, Agent Olivia Dunham...how can I help you?"

The soldier immediately saluted her, "ma'am, it's an honor to meet our world's hero." The man in the suit looked at him, "sorry sir."

"I'm Congressman James Van Horn, I'm here for Peter Bishop...is he available?"

"Mommy!" Etta ran over to her and pulled on her arm, "Mommy the pancakes are almost done."

Olivia looked down at her, "Etta why don't you go get dressed...but get Daddy first okay?"

Etta looked at Van Horn and tilted her head, "you're not bad...this time, you never really were I guess."

"Etta!" Olivia reprimanded her daughter, "your father now...don't think we won't talk about this incident."

The five year old nodded and walked away, Van Horn chuckled. "She's fine...I have a granddaughter about her age. Kids think they know things and most of the time it's their imagination."

"Hon, what's going on," Peter walked to the door. "Congressman Van Horn...how can I help you?"

Olivia looked at him, "you know each other?"

Peter shook his head, "sorta but not really. The two months we don't talk about...I'll tell you later." Olivia just nodded and sighed.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a five year old to discipline." Olivia left and headed upstairs to talk to Etta.

* * *

The five year old was sitting on her bed hugging her favorite floppy bunny, the look on her face told Olivia that she was scared. Sitting down on the bed, Olivia waited for Etta to speak first as was their tactic. "I'm sorry, I forget sometimes." Blue eyes found olive, "September and Miss Milly never made me hide my abilities...I never had to be careful. I say what I see...now I have to hide them and it's hard."

"I know Baby Girl but that man...he would take you away from us if he knew what you can do. Our government has many secrets...I know because I help keep them secret. It's also corrupt and would do anything to control what it could. You are so special, you have something so unique that everyone would want to use it to control the world. You saved the world once...I won't let you end it just by accident." She pulled Etta close and kissed her head, "I'll never let anyone hurt you or use you ever again. We'll work on the keeping secret stuff...we'll make a deal. If it's really important you tell me or Daddy and we'll decide if the person needs to knows."

* * *

It was ten minutes later that Peter was upstairs knocking on Etta's door, both blonds looked up. Olivia stopped brushing Etta's hair and smiled, he shrugged. "They want me to reopen the Bridge or at least attempt to...now that world class maniacs aren't going to destroy it again."

"Mr. Bell will try." Etta piped up, both looked at her. "Oops...sorry."

Peter shook his head and walked over to Etta, bending down beside the bed to be eye to eye with her. "Princess what do you mean? You looked at my timeline again didn't you?"

Etta nodded, "yes...he will try but we can stop him because he doesn't know I know all about what he will do. We will save the universes again," a big grin was on her face. "You, me and Mommy will save the universes and stop Mr. Bell...Grandpa can help too I guess."

A smile ran across Peter's face, Etta was so excited about the strangest things. He always wanted a daughter that was like her mother and he got his wish, when he thought about how much joy his daughter would give him he had no comprehension of how much love and happiness she would fill him with. Olivia had been his reason to exist and now his son and daughter were his reason to live. A word or action would bring a smile to his face, a tear or small scrape broke his heart...Etta made him feel so much more alive than he once felt just having Olivia in his life.

"Yes we will," he held out his arms and she filled them instantly. Tiny arms surrounded his neck and the smell of her favorite raspberry bubble bath filled his nose. "I love you so much Princess, I'll never let anyone harm you ever again or use you."

Etta pulled back and smiled, "just till Simon...then he'll do that."

Olivia smirked, "who's Simon?"

The five year old turned and looked at her mother, "my husband...one day. September said I was destined to him as you were destined to Daddy. He let me see my old future...I didn't like it much, too much pain and death but I liked Simon...he loved me."

"That Observer and I are going to have a talk about child-rated visions and what he shouldn't show her."

"I can show you Daddy." Etta turned around and put her hands on his head. Smiling, she closed her eyes as did Peter, "this is Simon."

* * *

_They were suddenly in the middle of a restaurant, Etta looked up at Peter and took his hand as he looked down at her. "Where are we?"_

_"The old future." She pointed at a table where a blond woman and a man about a decade older sat talking at a table. "That's me and Simon."_

_Peter walked over and Etta with him, Etta as an adult was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't believe the woman she'd be in the future, perfect and undeniably the second most beautiful woman on Earth to him. The man was talking and she was smiling._

_"All I'm saying is at least let me ask your father."_

_Older Etta looked up with a smile, taking his hand that laid on the table. "Simon, my father is just a decade older than me now because of the Amber. It'd be like asking my brother...who by the way is only two months old. You've been my only family for nearly six years...I don't think you need my father's permission to marry me."_

_Simon pulled her hand to his lips and smiled, Peter noted how much love was in the man's eyes. "I only want what's best for you Love. Despite the rationality of your statements...I will ask him for permission to marry you. By all rights I should be asking your mother not your father, since the woman has control over him."_

_Etta laughed, "destined to be from before birth so I'm told...just like us." The blond went back to her meal._

_Peter looked down at the tug of his hand, his own Etta was smiling. "See Daddy, Simon is perfect."_

_Bending down, Peter nodded. "Maybe but he can't have you till I say so...this hero complex of him has got to disappear. I'm the only one allowed to be your hero...got it Princess?"_

_"Daddy," she shook her head, "don't you know that you're my only hero? Let's go back home...I can watch my old future in my dreams."_

* * *

They were back in her bedroom and found Olivia smiling, "so...did you get a good look at our future son-in-law?"

"I'm hungry...can we have pancakes now?" Etta just ran off and Peter chuckled, helping Olivia off the bed.

"Oh I got a look alright..."

"And?" Olivia rubbed his arms, "how does he fare in your mind?"

Peter sighed, "he'll love her as deeply as I love you...destined from before birth, like us. Only one little issue concerns me...he's got to be at least a decade older than her. He's probably in his teens right now."

"Babe..." she smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Doesn't matter...as romantic as it sounds, true love has no age or boundaries."

He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you," tipping his forehead against hers, Peter sighed. "I can't loose you again...I just can't."

"You never will, I'll always be there in Etta and Finn."

Peter nodded, "Etta gave it to me in very simple words without knowing she did...Finn will always be ours but genetically he's not yours. I haven't wanted to tell you but you should know."

"We're 97% genetically identical...Cortexiphan is what changes that last 3% so technically he is mine. Besides, we don't know what exposure to the Cortexiphan during pregnancy will do. You know Walter said it left a biological mark and the surprise telekinesis last week...I may just have that as an ability now instead of everything possible in the world of comic books but still could affect him."

* * *

Pulling back he smiled, "we can hope...I mean, I don't want him later asking why he didn't get abilities, not thinking he wasn't special enough to get them."

"So you're open to kids with abilities?"

He chuckled and looked at her with adoration. "Hon, I knew it was gonna happen when I realized we were chancing pregnancy in the previous timeline by not using protection those last few weeks. I was prepared for everything from spontaneous fires to universe crossing...I only hoped they didn't get your gift for universe detection." Pushing blond curls back, blue eyes met olive. "I didn't want them to get scared of my glimmer."

"Etta's not, she asked me last week why you have glitter around you. I told her because you are from a different universe and then asked if she was scared of it."

"What did she say?"

"She said she liked it because it made you pretty." Olivia chuckled after telling him that, "apparently your glimmer is pretty to her. I think the fact she's grown up with her abilities and isn't scared of them...she can accept anything thrown at her. I would rather her say it's pretty to her than be terrified like I was," she picked at his shirt collar. "I still remember running from that bar after I kissed you..." finally meeting his eyes again, Olivia smiled. "I also remember realizing that I'm nearing satisfaction during sex if I see it. It's a good thing now, not scared of it anymore...I actually like it."

Peter smirked and kissed her, "later tonight I'll make you see that glimmer." Olivia grinned as he spoke. "Maybe even get things underway for us to have another Bishop in the house." That caused laughter from the Fringe agent.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry about not updating in like forever, I went out of town and spent time with a fellow Fringie...had a Season 4 marathon and jumped insanely over the fact Olivia is pregnant and mutually cried over the loss of the alternate universe.

Needless to say I have a surprise for everyone too. I started a website for Fringe called FRINGE Forever. Address is foreverfringe . webs . com, just removed the spaces. It's still in progress and will be majorly built over Season 5.

Try to update sooner...we're going to have a bit of a surprise as Finn will be overdue by a whole two weeks (42 weeks) and we will have a two week between chapter next where the Bridge is reopened and Etta creates some mischief.


	9. 40 Weeks

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

Meeting old friends after success, not sure if it would work and the surprise that they alone got when suddenly their universal ally opened the doors once again. Peter was all aware as he told the machine to bind the worlds once again that Bell still lingered around somewhere and that things could go the wrong way again. He would never guess that the incident months before would actually lead to the best news in months after the revival of his beloved soul mate and the news of their two children.

* * *

40 Weeks: Developments

Peter waited beside Broyles and Walter, Olivia decided to stay home because she was tired and Etta wanted to paint with Mommy. It didn't mean he didn't get a phone call or text every hour asking him questions, Peter realized quickly that the last two were from Etta getting a hold of Olivia's phone while the agent napped. It seemed in hopes of reopening, the other side had never dismantled anything so the door was still there and hell they hadn't dismantled anything either.

The doors slid open and they were met by their favorite Fringe Division agent and their ex-FBI agent as well as Walternate. The red head shook her head and chuckled, "just couldn't keep away could you?"

"Agent Dunham!" Walter bound over to her and hugged her, surprising everyone, Liv just chuckled and hugged him back.

"Call me Liv, it's good to see you Walter...how have you been? Have you perfected that milkshake yet?" She was civil and actually caring so Peter allowed the conversation to continue.

Lincoln shook his head and Peter took his hand, "hey, so how's things on the other side?"

"Good, life is actually just a little bit easier...even without coffee." Lincoln chuckled, "how is everyone over here, I see Olivia didn't come..."

* * *

"Mommy's sleeping." Peter looked down to see Etta, "don't worry, I called Aunt Astrid and told her I was going on a little trip. She told me not to but I said it was to see you...she just needed to go stay with Mommy." Etta smiled at Lincoln, "I'm Etta...nice to meet you Agent Lee."

Peter bent down and looked at Etta, "how did you get here?"

"How do you think? Temporal Manipulation...it's not rocket science Daddy." She shook her head, "I thought you were a genius? Do I really have to explain it to you," he stared at her and she groaned before flailing her arms. "Okay I'll give you the simple version...temporal means time, I bended time around me and thought of this place and one minute I was at home and the next I was here. It's like a wormhole thru space Grandpa says...never mind, you'll never understand."

"Henrietta Elizabeth Bishop...why are you here, never mind the how?"

She smiled and looked around, "this is my world, between home," she pointed to the other side and then at their side, "and home. I wanted to see what the stories were about...the ones I tell Simon in the old future. I see you and I see the events but I wanted to see it for real. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you...with Mommy not here."

* * *

Lincoln put up a finger, "I'm confused...who are you again?"

"It's a long and very complicated story," Peter stood up and sighed. "Short version...mine and Olivia's daughter who can travel through time due to Cortexiphan in her system and got stuck here in the past. Five years old going on twenty-five...trust me, Fringe cases are easier than raising her."

"Bishop!" Peter groaned as Broyles made his way over, he looked down at Etta. "Miss Bishop...I believe I once heard your mother prohibit any behavior such as appearing out of nowhere merely out of curiosity's sake."

Etta smiled, "technically I'm your ambassador...since I'm from both universes so to speak. If anyone has the right to be on the Bridge...it's me!" She folded her arms and looked very Olivia Dunham-ish for a moment, "am I right or am I right?" The Olivia Dunham behavior was quickly followed by the Bishop wise-ass.

* * *

After a big to-do with Etta, of which everyone gave up on because when it came down to it, the girl controlled and saw through time so she could win every argument in the book, they all settled into the conference room. To top it off, she was around people who would protect her not use her, Peter knew his biological father rather admired the girl instead of saw her as a subject to study.

"So what's new in your world?" Peter looked at the two Fringe agents, "any new events?"

Liv shook her head, "no...we had this crazy thing in the Atlantic Ocean a few months back but nothing eventful in the usual category. Found a guy on a boat, claimed to be stranded but we ran his identification and he was dead. After a lot of thought and remembering a bit of my time spent with Walter I realized what was going on so we all got together and realized the reality so he's in holding. Plus...some of Nina Sharp's lackies spilled the beans on him."

Etta sat up in her chair, "see Daddy, I told you we'd get Mr. Bell...I told you he wouldn't hurt anyone again."

Liv looked at her, "how did you know it was William Bell?"

"I just did, by the way...try the vanilla perfume, he likes it better." She smirked and leaned back, giggling. Peter rolled his eyes, Etta had her subtle ways and her not subtle ways of telling people things.

* * *

The red head leaned over Lincoln with a playful smile on her face. Etta leaned closer to her, "want to know a secret?"

"I know already...boys like when you mess with them. Mommy plays with Daddy's mind all the time, he just looks at her funny. I already am practicing for my husband...but I already know everything about him...I think. I mean, since the timelines are different he maybe different but I hope not. I like Simon the way he is."

Walternate chuckled, "and just who is this Simon?"

"It's a long, long, long, long story!" Etta said and smiled, "I'll tell you one day Grandpa Bishop but not today. I mean, I still have to tell Grandpa Walter."

"Tell me what Dear?" Walter looked at her and she sighed.

"In time Grandpa, in time." She patted his arm and sat back.

* * *

Peter looked at Walternate, "since he is legally from our world, I would like to see about having William Bell transferred into our custody. I don't think that's too much to ask given that we're going to help restore your world again."

"I don't see why not, I'll have it arranged immediately. I assume you'll want to question our Nina Sharp too, I was briefed on her assistance in the kidnapping of Agent Dunham."

Broyles leaned forward, "that would be very much warranted. We also extend an invitation to Agent Lee's return," he looked at Lincoln, "if you want."

"Thank you sir but my place is in my world, not yours." He nodded, "I'm where I belong."

* * *

Peter chuckled, "you sure...we have a ton of coffee?"

Lincoln looked at Liv and then at Peter, "I think I can do without the coffee...besides, it's just an addition."

Liv leaned forward and looked at Etta, "think you can talk your Dad into sending a couple of crates full?"

Etta smiled, "I'll try...I can't really do much but I'll tell Mommy and she'll make him. He does _everything_ she says!"

"You and me kid, we're gonna get along great. Just come find me when you want to start learning how to kick the playground bully's butt." She put her hand out and Etta slapped it, Peter groaned because Olivia would hate it.

* * *

A/N: Okay next is the famous delivery and guess who is gonna be sitting with Etta during it all? Yep, Etta has a new favorite aunt and uncle...so watch out. Etta-Liv Chaos and a Olivia Dunham in labor...I think it might be a two part chapter or a very long chapter.


	10. 42 Weeks Part 1

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

Sometimes the most unlikely of allies becomes family in the most unusual way. Etta knew that Olivia Dunham of the alternate universe was more important to their family than her own family even knew. She knew her father was wary of the woman for good reason, because one lifetime ago she had hurt her father by trying to be her mother. The thing was, Etta knew that this new timeline had a new personality that was so much more indepth than before that her parents couldn't hate the new alternate Olivia Dunham. She herself loved her 'Aunt Liv' because she was cool and was someone who knew both world...helping her adjust when she crossed at times.

* * *

Etta sat eating lunch in the lab when someone sat down across from her, she found Liv and smiled. "Aunt Liv!" The young girl got up and rushed around the lab table to the Fringe agent. The red head scooped up Etta and held her. "I missed you…how long are you staying?"

"Oh just the day, so where is everyone?"

"Aunt Astrid went after Grandpa…he ran off again. Mommy is having Brother and Daddy is with her…I have to stay here." She smiled at Liv, "can we go do something…me and you? Can we go to the other side…I want to meet Grandma, please?"

Liv chuckled and set Etta back down, "we'll see…now finish lunch."

A knock on the door made Liv get up and Etta turned, "wait…it's him, it's Simon."

"Uh…as in your Simon?"

Etta nodded, "he'll come in…just let him, don't answer it."

* * *

The door opened and a voice called out, "hello…is anyone here?" A lanky undergrad entered the room and saw the lab, "uh…this isn't Chemistry 101 is it?"

"Not remotely, can I help you?"

The man shook his head, "Simon Foster…no ma'am, I never saw anything…I'm going to go."

Etta got up and ran over, "wait…" he turned back to her, "wait…I'm Etta. Are you looking for work study, Grandpa…Dr. Bishop is looking for an assistant."

"Etta…" Liv walked over and stooped down, "hey…you can't just recruit people, remember what we do is not exactly public knowledge."

"Aunt Liv…trust me please."

Simon smiled, "thank you young lady but I doubt whatever you are doing here allows for an undergraduate. You should listen to your aunt, she probably knows what she's talking about. I apologize ma'am, I won't say anything…have a good day"

"You know where to find us if you want a job," Etta smiled and looked at Simon. "Nice to meet you Simon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Etta."

* * *

He left and Etta looked at Liv, she chuckled. "He's kinda…not your type."

"Is too!"

"You're five…you don't need to be thinking about marriage yet."

Etta glared, "that's my future husband…I like Simon and he loves me or will at least. We're destined just like Mommy and Daddy were."

"Uh huh and I'm in love with a carbon copy of my ex-partner."

"You are!" Etta rolled her eyes, "are you always like this Aunt Liv?"

* * *

Peter left Olivia at the hospital and went to check on Etta, his girlfriend had practically pushed him out the door once Nina had arrived. Entering the lab he heard laughter, very familiar laughter and walked to the back to see Liv laughing as Etta made silly faces. He stopped to watch as his daughter entertained the red head.

"Okay no more Squirt…how about a game, do you know any?"

Etta sat down in the chair, "yeah but they are dangerous…I like to play 'Where in the World' and Daddy plays but Mommy hates it. She says it's too dangerous…"

"How do you play?"

"Well I go somewhere in the world and then come back and you try to guess where I went by something I bring back."

Liv shook her head, "nope…not playing that, what about a board game. How are you at say…Scrabble?"

Etta waved her hand at Liv, "not even a challenge, I'm a Bishop after all…plus I can see all your moves before you make them. Games aren't really fair with me…that's why we don't play board games."

The red head stared at her, "tell you what…I have an idea, have you been to New York before?"

"We go on the weekends to see Grandma Nina, why?"

"Well Lincoln and I go on out on the weekends, we play 'Spot the Difference' and spot the differences between our worlds. What if I see if Astrid lets me take you to New York, we play the game and I drop you off at Nina's?"

Etta sat up and nodded, "I like that…please can we go?"

* * *

Peter decided to interrupt, "sorry to interrupt your games…Etta how are you doing Princess."

"Daddy!" Etta nearly jumped on him and he held her in his arms, "has Mommy had Brother yet?"

"Not yet but by the end of the day…she told me come check on you. Grandma Nina is with her so she's not alone, what is it I hear about a trip to New York?"

Liv stood up, "she wanted to play a game…I was going to pick up Lincoln from the federal building where he's taking care of some transitional stuff. I thought we'd head to New York and play a game of spotting world differences. I was going to drop her off with Nina after but apparently she's here busy."

"Olivia is at Massive Dynamics so it doesn't seem like a bad idea…that's if you want. You don't have to babysit her…Astrid would be fine doing it."

"Yeah well, I enjoy it…I mean I can't have kids of my own so I enjoy other kids. Plus…with Lincoln on this side, I really have nothing better to do at the moment besides enjoy Squirt."

Etta smiled, "please Daddy…Aunt Liv's really cool, like Mommy but not like Mommy."

"If you don't mind me asking…what do you mean you can't have kids?" Peter was wondering about his son's life in the previous timeline if she was unable to have children.

"There's a genetic disease on my side called Viral Prorogated Eclampsia and I have a huge chance of it. Basically if I tried to give birth I'd kill myself and my child…it's incurable and only a handful of cases have ever given either a mom or baby alive, never both. So VPE carriers or potential carriers don't have kids, we generally are given the choice of voluntary sterilization but I never went through with it. Can't have kids, would be a miracle if one of us survived so I won't try." She smiled at Etta, "just glad Olivia doesn't have it…I wouldn't want her to miss out on this, especially with such a great kid."

Etta smiled, "thanks Aunt Liv…you're great too."

Peter looked at her, "I want to borrow Etta just for a moment."

"Sure, I have to use the ladies' room anyways."

* * *

She left and Peter looked at Etta, "Princess…what is her future like?"

"Happy Daddy, she doesn't know what Mommy will do for her one day." She put her hands on Peter's head, "see look…"

_They stood in one of the bridge rooms; across the room was Olivia and Lincoln reviewing a few case files. Peter walked over with Etta and they listened to the conversation the two were having._

"_I just don't know what to do with Liv, we knew she couldn't have kids but the miscarriage just is tearing her apart. She hasn't let the house in a week and was nearly fired yesterday for not showing up without notice."_

_Olivia shook her head, "she wants kids now?"_

"_Yeah, I mean with her as transport when Etta sees Elizabeth and the Secretary and you always having Finn around she literally told me she was going to chance pregnancy, to just see if she has the gene for VPE or not. She did and a week later, despite saying she was going to go as long as she could…it happened. I said we could adopt but the look on her face was more betrayal than sadness. Like I was not even caring about the pain…I feel it too, I went with her to the six week ultrasound and there was a perfect baby there. I was thrilled, we both were and upon seeing the baby we decided to go through with the pregnancy despite the possible fatal dangers."_

"_Was it the VPE that caused the miscarriage or not?"_

_He shook his head, "no…ultimately it was the whole universal difference thing. The baby's molecules became too unstable and eventually it just fell apart, stopped functioning and developing. Liv said it was her but it was me…my origins and she's just so angry at the moment."_

_Olivia smiled, "what if…what if later on I gave you both one of my eggs. We're identical except for 3% so I'm basically the closest thing to it being your own child. I'd talk to Peter but we have two kids and we're not looking for anymore…I don't think he'd object."_

"_You would do that for us?" Lincoln looked at her in disbelief, "just give us that…"_

"_I mean there is a chance of Cortexiphan abilities but you see Etta enough so I'd see the kid enough to help teach control. Lincoln, you and Liv are…so in love and knowing what a setback does, I understand. You will get through this…she loves you but the pain is just hard to face and when she does face it, she'll need you there and she will see that you've been in just enough pain. I want to do this for you, I want to."_

* * *

_The room changed and they were in the lab, Etta had to be eleven or twelve and she was helping Walter with something. The door opened and a little boy with brown hair rushed in, it was Finn…no doubt about that Peter was sure. He was either five or six and behind him was a boy about three or four, who had blond hair and big grey eyes. _

"_Finn!" The boy ran after Finn, following him to the back where toys were. Liv and Lincoln were walking, Olivia walked over and smiled._

"_How was it?"_

"_Oh you know the zoo…boys will be boys." Liv smiled, "Tyler just kept on Finn about how big the elephants are on our side versus this side. They act like brothers…I didn't know better, I'd say they just bonded well on the playground." She laughed, "so…tell me you'll take Tyler tonight so I can take my wonderful husband out for dinner."_

_Peter watched himself walk over, "you take Etta and Finn for us when we are working and Astrid is busy, I think we can take Tyler for the night. It's not like he's going to throw a fit when you leave…I mean, this is the lab and the kids are at the house."_

"_Thank you." Lincoln smiled, "for everything…I mean, not just for tonight but with giving us Tyler and finding a surrogate for us to use on this side. Watching the pregnancy and then bringing him over, we can't even begin to thank you properly."_

_Olivia smiled, "you helped us, we helped you…I mean, you are always there for us if we need extra help or a hand with the kids if we want a night off. We just think you should have it too." _

"_Aunt Liv!" Etta ran over and hugged Liv, who hugged her goddaughter back tightly. "How was the zoo, I wish I could have come but everything was insane here and they needed help."_

"_Always other times…let's go find your brother and cousin before they cause too much chaos."_

"_Too late…" seconds later a crash was heard, Etta just shrugged at her statement before it happened._

* * *

Peter came out of the vision and smiled at Etta, "you are just so special."

"I know."

"You will go play with Liv while I go back to Mommy, then I'll have Liv bring you when Finn is born."

Etta nodded, "okay Daddy…we won't get in too much trouble."

"That's what I'm afraid of; we'll send Lincoln with you just in case."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I am late once again...just trying to get ready for school. Here is Part 1, I hope to have Part 2 ( the actual labor) up soon. Please enjoy and leave a review. I love reviews just as much as Etta loves her Aunt Liv.

PS: I will have a flashback of Peter's interrogation of Bell when something happens next chapter to Olivia due to Bell's interference since he fears their child (I'll explain more in the chapter). We shall see what becomes of the delivery and Bell when all is over with...things and time could change (hopefully not).


	11. 42 Weeks Part 2

The Universal Price

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately!

* * *

The general idea of labor was an easy transition from pregnant to new mother, with some pain and anxiety added in. Olivia Dunham never imagined her labor would be a defining moment between life and death, that the anger of one man with reach so far would forever change her life. If one thing was for certain, after the birth of her son she'd agreed that they had the children they wanted…one beautiful vibrant son and a daughter who would once again change their lives.

* * *

Peter entered the delivery suite to see Olivia on her side breathing in and out. She was obviously in a great deal of pain, pain he'd take away in an instant if at all possible. Nina clasped his shoulder before leaving the room; he sat down beside her on the bed. "Hey…how are you?"

Olivia looked at him, she didn't look like her usual self with her hair all out and sweating. "Fine," she took his hand and Peter leaned down, kissing her head. "Last the doctor said, I was six centimeters dilated. He said by late tonight we'll have a baby boy."

"Well, Etta is currently playing 'Spot the Difference' with Liv and Lincoln here in New York. I figured it would keep her occupied for a while."

Olivia rolled onto her back and groaned, squeezing his hand as a contraction worsened. It let up and the blond agent looked at Peter to see his reaction, he squeezed her hand. "I can't wait to see him, to hold him after so long."

"Me either…I saw him once, in September's mind and he was beautiful. I want you to see that, to see him and know that he was perfect. The only difference is, this time he is ours…mine and yours."

* * *

About to answer, Olivia felt a pain rip through her and she groaned. It wasn't a contraction; it was something much more painful than the contractions she had been having before. "Peter get the doctor, get the doctor!"

Peter was out of the room and to the office of her doctor in an instant. Julian Kyser immediately was in the room with nurses, quickly checking the agent. "Her contractions are erratic, get me an ultrasound immediately!"

A device was handed to him and he scanned her quickly, Peter frantically looked at the doctor. "What is going on with her?"

"The fetus is in distress and Olivia is having erratic contractions, we need to stabilize Olivia before we can finish delivery or perform a surgical delivery." He turned to the nearby nurse, "full blood panel immediately. I also need a fetal scanner, we're going to look at this little boy and see what is going on with him."

Olivia laid in pain as Peter held her hand, reassuring her everything would be alright. It took twenty minutes before Kyser walked back in the room with a grave look on his face. Peter just asked the question they were both wondering. "What is going on?"

"Nanite infection, we're tracking down the source…this attack was deliberate and we're going to find who is responsible. As of right now though, we need to deliver the baby surgically because it is attempting to attack the baby as we speak. Olivia is fine, it's not attacking her…"

"Let's go." Olivia looked at him, she was in a level of pain they could discern from her face alone. "Let's get him out of me, get him away from these nanites."

Kyser nodded, "ten minutes and we'll be rolling you in. We're going to make sure he's safe Olivia."

* * *

Peter paced as he waited, they didn't want him in the room and he understood why. He had called Liv and told her to bring Etta by, the little girl was sitting feet away on a couch with her feet swinging as if she was perfectly calm…and she was. Liv and Lincoln had left to head back to their home so it was just him and Etta as Astrid was staying with Walter.

"He did it Daddy…he made Mommy sick and is hurting Brother."

That made his steps stop; he bent down in front of Etta and stared. "Who did Etta, who is doing this?"

"Mr. Bell…because he thinks my brother will be like me, he thinks Brother will be unstoppable too. He was afraid of what Brother would one day do."

"Etta, how special will your brother be?"

She shrugged, "I don't know till I look at him. Daddy…the future I see isn't for real; they can change at any time."

Peter thought back to a few weeks before when he'd entered the interrogation room where Bell had been held on the other side. The end of the conversation had basically been all talk by Bell, a threat that Peter knew he'd never carry through.

* * *

_Entering the interrogation room, Peter watched as Bell sat up straighter in the chair he was in. His hands cuffed to the table without a chance of escape, especially with a guard a few feet again. Fringe Agents were trained very highly and Peter knew they wouldn't fall for anything._

_"Hello Young Peter." Bell smiled, "how very nice to see you again…I am guessing you want to kill me since my actions lead to Olivia's untimely demise. My condolences on her death, you seemed very attached. Given who she is and who you are, it's a twist of irony that she would find a partner in Walter's son. Thus, however, was most likely because destiny was twisted…your double, Walter's biological son, was to join the trials not long before his sickness took over. Olivia was to be his partner…we had great hopes for them both. Again, her death saddens me…she was such a promising child, a skilled warrior in this ever ongoing battle."_

_Peter sat down and stared at him, "why her…you had all the others under your thumb, why Olivia?"_

_"Peter…you must understand, she is the only real Cortexiphan success. The only one to achieve every possible outcome ever put to her, she's blown past the expectations Walter and I had. Defying death, bringing a man back from nothing…she brought you back from death and as a man, which tells me she's capable of anything. I guess, in truth, there is a manner of her death that is justifiable. The idea that she could pass on this infinite capability to children…that is a danger the world could not handle. Walter and I always predicted that if the children reproduced…the second generation would be even more in tune with their abilities and much more dangerous. It is a pity however, any children you and Olivia produced together in my new world would have allowed for generations of gifted individuals."_

_"So a second generation is too deadly to have but a first…one that destroys the world is okay?"_

_"The second would have destroyed the world…it would have been unstable. In reality Peter, the universes would not have been able to cope with the reproduction between you and Olivia due to your separate molecular structure as each universe is tuned to a different frequency. The new world would have been the only place you could have had children that survived…because it's creation was of two universes."_

_Peter stood up and walked over to the window, pressing a code into the keypad. "Bring her in Liv."_

_"You sure?" The voice asked hesitantly and Peter merely nodded._

_Turning he saw Bell staring at him, "Agent Dunham and you have gotten very close it seems…trading one Olivia Dunham for another is hardly a way to cope Peter."_

_"Been there, done that…not happening again. She's a friend, no more…"_

* * *

_The door opened and Peter walked over to it, stooping down as Etta entered the room. Liv nodded to the guard and he exited, she closed the door and stood by it. Her hand on her gun as she did so, Etta stared at Bell. "It's okay Squirt, I'm here and he's not going to do anything to you or your dad."_

_"He won't…every attempt he would make leads to his death." She looked back at Peter, "I know what you want Daddy…I can do it."_

_Peter nodded, "I knew you would Princess…" he stood up and walked behind her as she walked to the table and sat down in Peter's chair. "William Bell, Etta Bishop."_

_"This charade has long ago ended Peter, you would endanger and innocent girl to get answers you know I will not give."_

_"You won't speak so we'll just have to let actions speak for themselves…besides, Etta is safe with or without us."_

_Etta looked at Bell, "you hurt my Mommy…making her destroy my homes. Mr. Bell, you have never succeeded in any timeline but in one timeline you messed things up so bad people came to correct and take over our world. I was born in that world…lived in it and lost my whole family because of you. This time, our friend saved me…let me live so I could stop the bad people who would come. I did save them and you were stopped too. Tell me your secrets or I will look myself."_

_"You think you can read my mind little one…am I to guess you are Olivia Dunham's daughter as well."_

_"From a future that will never be, yes I am." Etta sat back and sighed, "my brother took my place and will soon come to be while I reside outside my right timeframe." Shaking her head she looked at Peter, "I have to do it Daddy…since he won't tell us anything."_

_"Read my mind all you want little one, you'll find nothing."_

_She looked back at him, "I won't read your mind…" Etta leaned forward towards him but not too close. "I'm going to read your time ribbon and see every moment of time in your life. My ability is temporal manipulation…I can see and move through time as if it is water. I only have to look at a person to see their entire life and I have just seen yours since I first looked at you." She got off the chair and went to Peter, "I'm done Daddy…"_

_After Etta left with Liv, Peter sat down in front of Bell. "I must say Peter…you play a nice game but the girl can't read time any more than you or I could change it."_

_"Give it two minutes," his tablet beeped and he smiled. "Let's start with your childhood, the night it changed. Or perhaps the time you lost your daughter Elizabeth, or about the moment you realized that your lymphoma wasn't going to get any better so you decided that leaving those in pain was better off than you suffering." He looked up to see Bell staring at him, "did I miss something?"_

_"The child can read time…memories of a life. Your next one will not be so fortunate, the power the girl holds cannot be repeated. If Olivia is alive, the child will not live…it won't be able to."_

* * *

His name being called brought Peter back to the present, he found Kyser sitting down across from them. "We've managed to deliver your son but unfortunately the nanites attached the umbilical cord before we could deliver…"

Peter shook his head, "please…"

"I'm sorry, now when Olivia regains consciousness I can have him brought to you so you can see him or you can see him now if you want. Peter I am sorry, whoever did this committed murder and they will pay, we will find them. Nina has already issued a lockdown to find the individual and we are printing everything in Olivia's room."

Etta tugged on Peter's arm, "Daddy…see Brother now."

Peter looked at his little girl, "Doc if you could give me a moment to explain to Etta about her brother, we'll go with you to see him."

"Sure thing, I'll be right here." He got up and left, standing by the doorway.

Turning to his daughter, Peter looked at her. "Etta…Finn died inside Mommy before the doctors could help him."

"I know," she smiled, "but it'll be okay Daddy…I promise. Can we go see him now?"

He knew she understood the words but not the implications and it broke Peter that his daughter was expecting a baby brother who lived and breathed. She'd only get disappointment upon seeing him, Etta would unfortunately have to learn the hard way.

* * *

The trip to the small room where Finn laid at was hard on Peter; every step signified a step towards his dead son. He hadn't lived as Henry in the other timeline and he wasn't living as Finley in the current one, it made him realize that his son really wasn't meant to be. Getting to the room, Peter walked over after Etta rushed over. The baby was beautiful, perfect and Peter only wished he'd cry…cry and tell his father he was there before him wanting to be held.

"Hi Brother…I'm Etta, your sister." She looked at Kyser, "can I hold him please?"

Kyser looked at Peter, who nodded knowing it was all the time Etta would get with Finn. The little girl sat down and Kyser put the baby in her arms, helping her to hold him. "Careful…"

"I have him," she spoke quietly to the baby boy. "I look at you and see so much but you're still instead…Brother you have to wake up."

Peter bent down beside Etta, "Princess, Finn isn't asleep…he's not going to wake up."

"Yes he will Daddy," she smiled and bent down, kissing the baby's head. "Wake up Finn, it's time to see Mommy and Daddy."

Peter watched in amazement as did Kyser as the baby's tiny chest began to rise and fall, seconds later a wail was let go. The baby's eyes opened and Peter found a soft blue, looking back at Etta she smiled. "Did you do that Etta?"

"Do what, I just told Finn he had to wake up?" She held out her arms and Peter took the crying baby, holding him close. Kyser was calling nurses to get exam equipment ready to review the baby.

The baby cried and Peter held him, kissing his head. "I'm here Finn, I'm here and this time I'm always going to be there for you."

"He's special Daddy," Etta stood up, "he feels what you feel…you have to be happy for him to be happy."

Calming himself, Peter thought of Olivia and Etta…how happy they made him. Finn began to calm and nestled into his father's arms, content once again. Peter smiled at the baby, he was perfect and Etta had helped keep her brother alive. Once again he was faced with a miracle he would never comprehend; his daughter had saved his son…for a second time. She truly deserved the name Henrietta because she had saved the little boy that had once been Henry twice over.

* * *

After Olivia was awake, they went in and she immediately took Finn in her arms without a word. Peter put Etta on the bed and watched as Olivia kissed their son's head. "Hello Finn, I'm your mom."

"He likes you a lot Mommy, he feels what you feel."

Peter met her eyes, "he's an empath like Nick…except normal, he feels what others feel. Cried till I thought happy things then settled."

"Here we thought you wouldn't be born special," Olivia smiled and took his hand. "He's perfect Peter…just perfect."

"Yeah he is, two perfect kids…two special kids too." He smiled at Etta, "I'm guessing you want a sister next huh?"

Olivia chuckled, "no more…I'm sorry Etta but Mommy isn't having any more babies so there won't be any more brothers or sisters. I hope you're okay with Finn…"

"I'll have Tyler too one day," Etta smiled. "two brothers is more than enough." She said it so dramatically that Peter chuckled.

"Who is Tyler?" Olivia was curious about who she was speaking about.

Etta shrugged, "Aunt Liv and Uncle Lincoln's son…he's cool I guess, but too crazy like original Uncle Linc or so Aunt Liv will say."

"So they have a kid too…well I guess that means you won't be the only kid around huh?"

"I'm fine being alone but I like you and Daddy better, Finn too." She shrugged, "and I met Simon today, at least in this timeline and he goes to Harvard. I like he's close by…I can talk to him more, but not about the future or other future."

Olivia chuckled as Peter rolled his eyes, "too much for you knowing your son-in-law is just a few buildings over or is it the thought of your little girl's infatuation already with a guy three times her age currently."

"Don't even start! The fact that the kid is something like fifteen years older than her doesn't sit well with me."

"Actually he's eighteen years older than me." Etta smiled and Peter groaned, Olivia chuckled and looked at her son…enthralled at how much he resembled his father.

* * *

A/N: I honestly don't know how many more chapters this will be, I have so many ideas. I want to hear what you all want...what should I do next?

Please, please review...


End file.
